Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is a video game for the Nintendo DS. It is a sequel to the hit Game Boy Advance game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It has many similarities to the first game, though it also includes many new characters and 25 classes in addition to the 42 from the last game (except for Morpher). Gameplay Pubs You'll find a variety of pubs in the game's multiple different locations. In the pubs you can navigate the missions and accept the ones that you wish to partake in. Following this you will then be given access to this mission, and whether you fail or succeed depends on your skill. To view the current lists of quests you've accepted, press Current Quests. Here you can also view notices, which explain about all the happenings in the world of Ivalice. While on the surface this may not seem to affect the gameplay, simply reading a notice might open up new quests to accept in the Quest Roster. This is new to this video game and wasn't present in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. The rumors section, however, was from the GBA classic and does return in Grimoire of the Rift. Here you can view tips that help you out in the beginning stages of the game, and read them later on as well. New rumors will be posted as you progress through the game. Finally you are also able to accept Clan Trials here, which will dispatch one of your characters to do a mission. Clan Trials differ from regular missions as A. you don't oversee the battle and B. to purchase a Clan Trial you have to use the clan points you earn during battles. Participating in Clan Trails will earn your army improved talents, titles, and will even occasionally give you new privileges for the fights. Battle Battles take place on isometrically positioned grid maps. Similar to chess, the player will move a single unit at a time and will place it in their desired location. If they wish to perform a physical attack, then they need to be stationed near an enemy, though others such as magical attacks and attacks with ranged weapons can be performed from a distance. When it's a characters turn, a list of options pop up including "move", "attack", and "wait". Moving will allow your player to move to another square, attack will allow your character to attack where he is, and wait will skip the characters turn (doing this will cause this character's turn to come more quickly). If the player chooses move, then afterwards they will be able to attack, and if he attacks first he will then be able to move. The characters with the highest speed have more turns. After you've performed your action, then you will be required to choose which direction you want to face, including left, right, up or down. The direction you're facing can affect the damage you take from enemies; attacks directed to the sides or the back are more potent and have a higher probability of knockback than those directed to the front of the player, so it is best to decide to face towards a pack of enemies rather than turning your back to them. Along with a standard attack, players are also given the ability to use special techniques determined by the job they're in and the weapons they wield. Some weapons, armor, shields, and accessories can teach characters in certain classes abilities. Each ability has a certain amount of Ability Points (or AP) needed to learn the ability. Ability Points are earned after each successful battle and more are rewarded for completing story missions. If you master a special ability, then you'll be allowed to chose a different weapon and still be able to use the ability you learned prior. Gradually, your HP and your opponents' HP will start to decrease as they are attacked by the opposing forces. If a players' HP falls all the way, then he or she will be defeated. However, you're allowed to revive fallen comrades by using a Phoenix Down or Life spell (assuming a character hasn't broken the law). At the end of a match (which usually lasts about 15 minutes or less) the player will receive upgrades include experience points for gaining levels and, if the player upholds the predetermined law, special items, not to mention the reward that was promised when you accepted the quest. Reception Story The beginning of the game plays out similarly to the beginning of the previous game. It involved the protagonist, Marche, somehow being transported to the world of Ivalice once he comes in possession of a mysterious book. In Final Fantasy Tactics A2, a young boy named Luso also finds a mysterious book while cleaning out a library. He is also transported to a world called Ivalice, but it is unknown if it is the same world, although some of the characters make an appearance in this game. Characters A brand new cast of characters will be featured in this game, as well as some returning characters from other Square-Enix games. Some of the new characters are listed below: Luso: A boy who ended up in Ivalice after looking through an old book. While in Ivalice he joins Clan Gully and he proves to be conscientious and occasionally troublesome. Adelle: Referred to as "Adelle the Cat", she is a greedy, cold headhunter who can be mischievous at times, but she learns to trust Clan Gully and seems to learn compassion Cid: He is the leader of Clan Gully and a mentor for Luso. Unlike most "Cids" in the final fantasy universe, this incarnation is non-human. His species is Revgaji and he is able to take on the Bangaa classes. Hurdy: A Moogle who is the younger brother of Montblanc and Nono. Joins Luso in his adventures and promises to compose a song about him. See also *Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift/Gallery - Image gallery. *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' - The Game Boy Advance video game. External links *Official North American Website *Official Japanese Website Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Final Fantasy games Category:Ivalice Category:Role-playing games Category:2008 video games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:2007 video games Category:Square Enix games Category:Games published by Square Enix